fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayla
Kayla is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Burgerburgh Loves: Rom-Coms Hates: Improv Occupation: Actress Kayla grew up in the small town of Burgerburgh. After high school, she attended the Whiskview Film Academy to study acting. Upon graduating, Kayla landed her first role in a short Lemon Mist commercial. Things moved quickly from that day forward as she received more commercial work and finally landed the lead role in a new soap opera, Lovebright Hospital. After the fifth and final season of the show, Kayla proudly won a Daytime Windie for her role as Dr. Lovebright. Appearance Kayla has long, dark brown loose hair, dark skin, and a lilac-colored eyeshadow. She wears a long, sleeveless fuchsia dress and black shoes with white laces and brown soles. She also wears gold bangles and earrings with a pearl beaded in the center of her gold necklace. As of Papa's Cheeseria, Kayla's hair is more proportionate, and it ombres down into an amber color. Her dress now has layered frills and two-toned scaling. She wears a butterfly clip in her hair and white shoes with fuchsia front and a light gold lining that surrounds it. Styles Style B Kayla wears a white dress with a pink ribbon tied across her hips, her butterfly clip has white overalls and she wears white cuffed gloves. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Top Bun *Onion *Well-Done Patty *Mustard *Lettuce *Tomato *Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Chicken *Black Beans *Verde Sauce *White Rice *Onions Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Strawberries *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pecan Toasts *Cinnamon *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! * Bottom Bun * Onion * Medium Patty * Mustard * Lettuce * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Parmesan Boneless Wings (left) *4 Teriyaki Shrimps (right) *4 Carrots (all) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Tangerine Pop **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **3 Cherries Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Pineapple, Paper Umbrella, Gummy Pineapple *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry, Paper Umbrella, Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Strawberries *Rainbow Sherbet *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *Pomegranates Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Beefy Bolognese *Parmesan Cheese *6 Shrimps *Focaccia Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Gnocchi *Rocket Ragu *Parmesan Cheese *6 Shrimps *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Huckleberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Lollipop Bits *Pomegranates *3 Strawberry Wafers Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Red Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Regular Roll Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Sky Blue Icing **Strawberry Drizzle Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Red Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Regular Bearclaw Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Cotton Candy Icing **Strawberry Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Parmesan Boneless Wings (left) *4 Thai Chili Shrimps (right) *4 Carrots *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Colby Jack Cheese (left) *4 Chicken (left) *3 Onions (bottom left) *2 Basil Leaves (top left) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Focaccia with Havarti Cheese *Regular Grill *Lobster Chunks *Ranch *Lobster Chunks *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Chives Holiday (New Year) *Rosemary Focaccia with Havarti Cheese *Regular Grill *Lobster Chunks *Parmesan Sauce *Mac n' Cheese *Lobster Chunks *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **2 Strawberry Wafers *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner A *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Rose **Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Chocolate Strawberry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Pink Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Lollipop Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner A *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *Pink Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Strawberry Wafer, Frosted Rose, Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Watermelon Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Dragonfruit Filling *Dragonfruit Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Lattice Top *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *12 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) *12 Raspberries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Graham Cracker Crust *Pomegranate Filling *Pomegranate Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Lattice Top *Lollipop Drizzle (All Over) *8 Macarons (Inner Ring) *12 Raspberries (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Chicken *Black Beans *Verde Sauce *White Rice *Onions *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Easter) *Pita Bread with Battered Perch *Black Beans *Verde Sauce *White Rice *Onions *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Flipped **Unagi **Lobster *Prawn *Tempura Crunch *Duck Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Shiroi Soy Paper with Black Rice *Flipped **Unagi **Lobster *Prawn *Tempura Crunch *Sweet Sakura Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Pecan French Toast *Strawberry Syrup *4 Strawberries *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Pecan French Toast *Cheesecake Crumbles *Strawberry Syrup *4 Strawberries *Raspberries *Drink: *Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Olive Oil *Grated Parmesan Cheese *2 Basil Leaves (top left) *4 Chickens (left) *3 Onions (bottom left) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Tomato Basil Crust *Olive Oil *Grated Parmesan Cheese *2 Ricotta Balls (top left) *4 Chickens (left) *3 Onions (bottom left) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Hot Dog on a Hoagie Bun * Ketchup * Mustard * Pineapple Relish * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Tangerine Pop ** Medium Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Valentine's Day) * Hot Dog on a Beetbread Bun * Strawberry Vinaigrette * Mustard * Sundried Tomatoes * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Razzle Dazzle ** Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Gingerbread Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Pomegranate ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins ** Watermelon Chip Ice Cream * Strawberry Drizzle * Rainbow Sprinkles * 3 Macarons Holiday (Holi) * Gingerbread Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Holi Sugar ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins ** Watermelon Chip Ice Cream * Kanji Syrup * Holi Sugar * 3 Macarons Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 3 Parmesan Boneless Wings (All) * 3 Thai Chili Shrimps (All) * 3 Cheese Cubes (All) * Zesty Pesto Dip Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * 3 Parmesan Boneless Wings (All) * 3 Thai Chili Shrimps (All) * 3 Cheese Cubes (All) * PB&J Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Roll ** Strawberry Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle * Red Velvet Ring Donut with Whipped Cream ** Red Rose Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Raspberry Bark * Blueberry Long John ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Raspberry Bark Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Regular Roll ** Golden Age Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle * Red Velvet Ring Donut with Root Beer Float Filling ** Golden Age Icing ** Butterzinger Drizzle ** Raspberry Bark * Blueberry Long John ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Raspberry Bark Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 26 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 13 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 16 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 47 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 48 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 20 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 46 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 21 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 52 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 49 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 10 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 10 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 13 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 9 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 49 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 23 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 52 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 52 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 10 *Papa's Scooperia HD: Rank 10 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 10 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 49 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Pecan Mix. *In Papa's Wingeria/HD, she is unlocked with Parmesan Sauce. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Shrimp. *In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Pomegranates. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Chives. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, she is unlocked with Strawberry Wafer. *In Papa's Bakeria and Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Macarons. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Watermelon Bubbles. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Cranberry Juice. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Ricotta Balls. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Razzle Dazzle. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Sue in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: She lost to Scooter in the first round of the Blueberry Division. *2013: She lost to Tohru in the first round of the Purple Burple Division. *2014: She lost to Akari in the first round of the Keylime Division. *2015: She lost to Scarlett in the first round of the Buffalo Division. *2016: She earned more votes than Nevada but lost to Cherissa in the divison finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Deano in the Dragonfruit Divison. *2017: She lost to Ivy in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Johnny in the Hakuto Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Kayla's topping combination in Papa's Hot Doggeria is the same as Yippy's. *She is the last Papa's Burgeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *She and Carlo Romano are the only customers to order 12 Raspberries in Papa's Bakeria. *She appears on the billboard in Papa's Taco Mia HD promoting her new movie "Loves-Me-Naut" during the Valentine's Day celebration. *She and Scarlett require the same Stickers for their Style B in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD. *She likes strawberries based on some of her orders. Order Tickets Kayla Burger.png|Kayla's Burgeria order Kayla Taco Mia.png|Kayla's Taco Mia! order kayla fr.jpg|Kayla's Freezeria order Kayla's Pancakeria Order.png|Kayla's Pancakeria order Kayla burger.png|Kayla's Burgeria HD order wingeria kayla.png|Kayla's Wingeria order Kayla hot.png|Kayla's Hot Doggeria order kaylaburgeriatogo.jpg|Kayla's Burgeria To Go! order Kayla's Cupcakeria order during Summer Luau.png|Kayla's Cupcakeria order during Summer Luau Kayla Cupcakeria.png|Kayla's Cupcakeria regular order Kayla Freezeria HD.png|Kayla's Freezeria HD order Kayla Shrimpy.png|Kayla's Pastaria order during Starlight Jubilee Kayla Pasta.png|Kayla's Pastaria regular order Kayla Freeze.png|Kayla's Freezeria To Go! order Kayla Big Top.png|Kayla's Donuteria order during Big Top Carnival Kayla Donuteria.png|Kayla's Donuteria regular order Kayla WHD.png|Kayla's Wingeria HD order Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Kayla.png|Kayla's Pizzeria To Go! order Kayla's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Kayla's Cheeseria order during New Year Kayla's Cheeseria Order.png|Kayla's Cheeseria Order kaylacupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Kayla's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day kaylacupcakeriatogo.jpg|Kayla's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Kayla - Cupcakeria HD - Holiday.png|Kayla's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Kayla CHD.png|Kayla's Cupcakeria HD regular order Kayla-Order-Bakeria-Holiday.png|Kayla's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day Kayla Bakeria.png|Kayla's Bakeria regular order Kayla Easter.png|Kayla's Taco Mia HD order during Easter Kayla THD.png|Kayla's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Kayla (Holiday).png|Kayla's Sushiria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Papa's Sushiria Kayla (Regular).png|Kayla's Sushiria regular order Kayla TMTG (Holiday).png|Kayla's Taco Mia To Go! order during Easter Taco Mia To Go! Kayla (Regular).png|Kayla's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Kayla (Holiday).png|Kayla's Pancakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Pancakeria HD Kayla (Regular).png|Kayla's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG_1227.JPG|Kayla's Pizzeria HD order during Valentine's Day IMG_1228.JPG|Kayla's Pizzeria HD regular order AB1F0C51-98CF-4514-8677-9D16B0C6D16B.jpeg|Kayla’s Hot Doggeria HD order during Valentine’s Day. 30B2524E-3DBC-4975-A39F-ACDD0A9B84DC.jpeg|Kayla’s Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Kayla (Holiday).png|Kayla's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Kayla (Regular).png|Kayla's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-08-28 at 8.48.27 PM.png|Kayla's Scooperia/HD order during Holi Kayla.PNG|Kayla's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Kayla (Holiday).jpg|Kayla's Scooperia To Go! order during Holi Papa's Scooperia To Go! Kayla (Regular).jpg|Kayla's Scooperia To Go! regular order 2015C400-351F-4DCF-912F-B588D85B0340.jpeg|Kayla’s Wingeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival. 3D7A4F3B-719E-4BFB-8932-2B5741054C99.jpeg|Kayla’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Kayla’s DTG! SPFF order.JPG|Kayla's Donuteria To Go! order during Sugarplex Film Fest. Kayla’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Kayla's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery KaylaBCU.png|Kayla's old look Kayla (Taco Mia).png|Kayla up to Taco Mia! 55 (Kayla).jpg Kayla papa's wingeria.jpg DissapointedKayla.png|Kayla is not pleased. Kaylaperfectorderinburgeria2.png|Kayla's perfect order in Burgeria Kayla Perfect.PNG|Something very hard to do in Cupcakeria - a perfect order! kayla. Png Kayla Makamoto.jpg|Perfect! PerfectKayla.png|Kayla's perfect order in Cupcakeria Perfect Breakfast for Kayla.png Poor Kayla.png Kayla in Papa's Pastaria.png Okay Pasta - Kayla.png Perfect Pasta for Kayla.png Kayla ordering close.png|"I want... a regular ring, a..." Shannon perfect.png|Perfect with Shannon and Kayla is HAPPY! Kayla HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.51.png|Kayla plays Steak and Jake Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.49.png Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.17.22.png Screeny 2014.06.02.18.05.30BFF.jpg smileu.JPG|Oh My Goodness! A respectable woman like me does NOT deserve such awful service! Kaylaperfect.png|Kayla gets perfect wings! waiting customers.png|Kayla waiting in line Kayla Freezeria Perfect.png|Kayla has a perfect sundae! noua kayla.jpg|Kayla's new style Kayla's new look.png|New look: Kayla kaylanew.JPG|Kayla's New Look in Papa's Cheeseria kaylanew1.JPG|Kayla's new appearance kayla and shanon.png|Kayla and Shannon KaylaDancing.png|Kayla getting her dance moves on for New Year kayla 2.png|Before Kayla, and After Kayla! Which is better? Kayla2.png|Kayla, old and new with her holidays July4th 2015b.jpg|Kayla in 4th of July poster 2015 kayla kayla kayla.png|Kayla perfect sandwitch. Kayla's Shadow.PNG Kaylaoutfit.png|Kayla loves her new outfit!! Screenshot (305).png|Perfect! Kayla Perfecto Bakeria.png|Perfect pie for Kayla! 1462531117610.jpg|Perfect sundae For Kayla(HD) 1464188757992.jpg|Kayla Gets Perfect Wings Capture108.JPG Kayla, Tohru and Prudence.JPG|Kayla, Prudence and Doan Screenshot 2016-12-20-17-51-31.png|Kayla excited for her first time at Taco Mia!, or is it because her poster is up? Angry Kayla (Cleaned) (B) .PNG Kayla PTMTG! Promotion.png|PTMTG! Kayla Approved! Kayla is not happy with donute.png|Kayla and Lisa are not pleased with the failtasticish donuts. IMG_0936.JPG|Old Kayla Kaylaperflux.png|Kayla's perfect sandwich on first time! IMG_1020.JPG|Kayla's perfect Chocolate Eggy Bread IMG_1109.JPG IMG_1144.JPG Screenshot_20171111-082131.png|Kayla receives her perfect HD cupcakes. IMG_5126.JPG|Perfect sushi for Kayla. <3 IMG 5214.JPG|Kayla in the background Screenshot_2018-07-28-14-40-24.jpg 526D9487-EAE1-49CF-989C-165AC2AC4A5B.png Screenshot_2018-08-09-20-56-10.png IMG_1265.PNG IMG_0595.PNG|Pancakeria HD IMG_0609.PNG|The last special recipe. Zoe and Kayla.PNG Kayla Nervous.png AB5736E7-D265-4856-B1F1-ECDDE50DB271.png Kayla Not Pleased.png IMG_1251.PNG Angry Kayla.png IMG 2450.PNG IMG_2393.PNG IMG_1563.PNG IMG_1638.PNG Fan Art Kayla Chibi.jpg KaylaLpcarverXP.png|Made by Lpcarver Cecilia and Kayla DokiDokiTsuna.jpeg|Made by DokiDokiTsuna New!Kayla.jpg|Made by Lpcarver kayla.jpg|kayla as chibi by liselottelove i like ombres.png|Lpcarver strikes again. Couple.png|Made by Almei MindyKayla.jpg|With Mindy - made by Telts23 using Rinmaru Anime Couple Creator hmffffff.png|By Ruslan Uskov Kaylabydiastrisunadi.jpg|By Diastrisunadi KAYLA.jpg|Newer Kayla (Old one is the left) Screenshot 2018-10-24-17-13-44 1540415991545.jpg|Gacha Life Kayla by BrookeIsKawaii Flipline - Kayla.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Mm 1-3 png.png|By Zoomer3539 es:Kayla no:Kayla Category:K Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts